Culture Girl/My Animation Studios Ranking
Transcript It begins with Lauren at her living room. *'Lauren:' Howdy, my loyal fans. Culture Girl for another video. Since I'm a big fan of animation and most of my fans are too, I decided to do something different and do a ranking to see how I evaluate all the major animation powerhouses of nowadays. I'll take some exceptions here, since I'm mainly evaluating studios based in the US, which means no foreign studios like Nelvana, DHX, Toei or Ghibli as examples. For Fox's animation, I'm only ranking Blue Sky here, but it wouldn't be fair if I put their animated TV department on this as they only do a few cartoons and much of those studios have gone cross-media. Ready or not, here I come. A drawing board shows up showing "7" with the subtitle "Illumination Entertainment". *'Lauren:' You expected Sony Pictures Animation to be last because of that movie that shall not be named? Wrong! I have my reasons for Illumination to be last. It's the youngest of them after all. And they don't really have any retrospective films. Their movies are basically a hit and miss. Not saying that I hate them, but they clearly put no effort into them. Besides, if we look at the Despicable Me series, in each movie, they're giving even more focus on the comic relief rather than the protagonist. They even decided to rip off Cars 2! Out of all of the movies to rip off, why that one? Illumination still has a lot to learn and I swear if they ruin The Grinch the same way they ruined The Lorax, I'll get a ticket to Los Angeles, go to Universal Studios and start a massacre. So, how I'd rate Illumination's films? Generally, I consider them "eh", not that bad, but not that good either. Do I have an exception? Well... only really one: the Despicable Me series, I think it's kinda cool. A drawing board shows up showing "6" with the subtitle "Sony Pictures Animation". *'Lauren:' For the ones who expected SPA to be last because of that movie, I have my reasons to not put it last. That movie whose name I refuse to say was indeed a disgrace, but some of their other movies at least enjoyable. Stating with their first movie, Open Season, it was a good start and pretty nice, despite liking its sequel more. My favorite movie from them so far is Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, but I have the feeling Into the Spider-Verse might dethrone it. If the unnamable movie was never made, this would have been higher. But how about the live-action hybrids like The Smurfs or Peter Rabbit? Well, both The Smurfs movie were good, but I liked The Lost Village more since it had Rainn fuckin' Wilson as Gargamel and the design was much closer to the comics. But Peter Rabbit is not that bad either. Still better than that movie. A drawing board shows up showing "5" with the subtitle "Blue Sky Studios". *'Lauren:' Ah, Blue Sky Studios, aka Fox's response to Pixar and DreamWorks. I kinda have a love-hate relationship with this company. I mean, I like Ice Age, but I think all those sequels were unneeded. Most of the other movies are good too, especially Epic. And they did a better job with Dr. Seuss than Illumination. Horton was such an enjoyable movie and not every time we see Jim Carrey and Steve Carell in the same movie. But I still want to see Warner's take on one of his works. They also did good with Peanuts and I think they could do a good job with another licensed property. Dick Tracy, maybe? A drawing board shows up showing "4" with the subtitle "Paramount Animation/Nickelodeon Animation Studios". *'Lauren:' Paramount's relationship with animation comes from the classic era, but much of that content now belongs to either Warner Bros. or DreamWorks as the much of its animated content it now owns came after Viacom brought the studio in 1994, making it a sister studio to cable channel Nickelodeon. As of today, we can regard SpongeBob as Paramount's mascot the same way as Mickey Mouse for Disney and Bugs Bunny for Warner. It's kinda obvious what is my favorite Nicktoon: he lives in a pineapple under the sea. Even if they did some mistakes like... I kinda want to avoid names, but I'll say one is a spin-off starring a comic relief, one relies on idiotic superheroes, one overexposing a certain person and the last two involve YouTube, they prove to be one of the best animation houses nowadays and that's good. Each creator did a good job in each show I don't hate, save for... uh... that one guy who created Ren and Stimpy and that other one who created The Loud House. But the less we talk, the best it is. A drawing board shows up showing "3" with the subtitle "Warner Bros. Animation". *'Lauren:' This one was kinda expected. Even if it's my favorite film and TV studio, they are 3rd in this list, because the other two I'm talking about next deserve more the first two places. And this thing did do quite a few shit like Conconut Fred, Quest for Camelot, the infamous PPG and Ben 10 reboots and TBD. * Category:Transcripts